The Sea and The Pearl
by Dinora
Summary: Steven Universe College/Human AU: Mostly about the gems. Focus on Lapis and her one night stand with a girl named Pearl that evolves into something she never would've imagined to happen. Multi-chapter with short chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

 **Two Lanterns**

Her name was Lapis.

She watched the waves go back and forth, a dark blue color due to the evening sky. It was hypnotic.

She struggled to think. Then she remembered.

Something that she was extremely adamant that most people didn't like about her was her fixation with names. Specifically, last names. Her last name didn't matter much because she threw it away, except she would use it for forms and applications. She kept it for practical reasons. But if anyone ever asked her about her family, she would simply tell them that she was estranged. And if anyone ever tried to ask more, she would change the subject. If they persisted, she would stop talking to them.

She never liked the fact that people were insistent on family names. What did they matter? So the guy she was making out with last week was the son of a local shop owner. She didn't give a fuck. So someone was the son or daughter of someone famous or rich. That didn't apply to them at all, just the parent. The fact that family names carried such esteem angered Lapis. People didn't care about the actual person at all.

How many people were pushed away because of their surname? How many stupid things happened because you were related to someone?

She sighed long and loud until it became a growl.

"Lapis?"

She turned. She was lost in her thoughts again. An anxious girl looked at her with anticipation, holding two cheap beer bottles. They were open and foaming slightly. Lapis put on her best smile and held out a hand.

"Thanks."

The other girl sat by her. They sat and drank.

It was getting cold. Lapis was struggling to remember the reason she was out here on the beach, with this girl, drinking this terrible beer. Sand, gritty and intrusive, covered her everywhere. The waves lapped nearby – the tide would come soon, she could feel it in her bones.

Ah. She remembered. She was invited to a party. And yesterday was a quasi-date with her ex-boyfriend and his current beau. She couldn't remember much because he had given her some drugs. It was consensual. Everything that Lapis did was that way. Although she wouldn't have those drugs again.

She chugged the beer in an attempt to get rid of it. The girl was quiet and nursing her drink. Nearby, the rest of the party goers were struggling to keep the bonfire lit as they tried to make marshmallows. Lapis scowled.

She should just go home but—

The girl cleared her throat nervously. "Um, Lapis?

Lapis couldn't remember her name. "Yes?"

"Did-Did you want to—"

"What?"

The girl audibly swallowed and leaned in closer. Lapis could smell the alcohol, mixed with floral perfume and the scent of the sea. It was intoxicating. Lapis smiled once more and whispered to the girl.

"Did you want to fuck?"

"Y-Ye-Yes, yes."

Lapis chuckled. The girl fumbled and then grabbed her hand.

"We-we can go to-to-to my dorm. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, but can you lead the way?" Lapis asked in a flirty yet mean-spirited way. Luckily for her, the girl didn't notice and smiled a smile that the epitome of goofiness. They got up and left the rest of the party.

It was a shitty one anyway.

The girl's dorm wasn't so bad, at least she wasn't sharing a room with another person. It was a suite situation (Lapis chuckled to herself) and judging by the design, the girl was well off but not too snobby.

What was her name? She needed to remember it. Girls liked it when Lapis whispered, no, softly sang their name when they were together. It lent an elegant air to the sexual act that was otherwise…not elegant.

"He-Here, Lapis." The girl opened her door and grabbed Lapis' hand. The room was bathed in a soft, dim light by the string of lanterns above the girl's bed. "My roommates aren't here so—"

Lapis didn't let her finish. She knew this song and dance all too well. But, Lapis could tell, this was probably the girl's first. It was glaringly obvious. Unfortunately, Lapis was not going to be gentle. It was the cheap alcohol that was making her more aggressive and brash, moreso than her usual self.

She pulled back, a spit trail connecting both of their mouths. Lapis purred, "Perfect" and pushed the girl into the nearby bed. It was covered in a corresponding comforter set, a flowery design. This girl was all about flowers apparently.

The girl gasped as Lapis intruded her mouth, her tongue flicking and rolling in every possible way. The girl pulled away, only for Lapis to bite her bottom lip and tug gently. The girl let out a small moan and pushed into Lapis.

"Good, good."

The girl was already grinding into her, her panting growing heavier by the second. It was incredibly cute, Lapis mused, as her free hand wandered to the girl's shirt. She was wearing short shorts and a flowing shirt that covered her elbows and showed her small cleavage. Lapis' hand crawled underneath and grasped the girl's right breast.

The girl let out another moan.

"La-La-Lapis. Lapis. I-I-"

The girl struggled to get out of her clothes in a frantic manner. Lapis smiled and took off her crop top. Oh. She wasn't wearing a bra. Whatever. That was easier. The girl laid there, panting, distracted by Lapis' chest. Taking advantage, Lapis started unbuttoning and pulling down the girl's shorts. She was wearing floral underwear.

"You-you really like flowers."

"Huh? O-Oh, yeah, I, I do, hah…"

"Sit up" Lapis murmured, since the girl's position was wonky. She pushed the girl further into the bed, until her head was on top of the numerous pillows. Lapis crawled onto the bed and straddled the girl.

Without pause, Lapis pushed her lips onto the girl's. She whimpered and responded well, her hands already wrapped around Lapis' back. Lapis kept one hand on her chest, and the other on her crotch. Not surprisingly, they were wet. How wet had they been? Lapis cupped the girl and she moaned again.

They were like that for awhile, kissing hungrily and the girl grinding into Lapis' palm, as the older girl teased her nipple.

Usually Lapis would go longer with foreplay but she wanted to devour this girl. With a powerful motion, she ripped the panties off.

"Lapis!"

She shut her up with her mouth. She inserted two fingers and rubbed the girl's clit with her thumb. Lapis left a sloppy kiss on the girl's lips, and started kissing and biting her way down to her chest.

The girl was groaning much more loudly and her hips buckled as she struggled to find more pleasure from Lapis' fingers.

Lapis answered with stroking inside of the girl.

She shuddered and Lapis felt more moisture on her fingers. Before the girl could relax, Lapis crawled backwards and put her face between the girl's thighs. They were nice thighs – thick and soft. Lapis wrapped her arms around them. She tentatively licked the girl's clit and she reacted nicely, her knees drawing up into the air and her hands grasping at Lapis' dyed blue hair. Which she needed to dye again, now that she thought about it.

10 minutes passed. The girl must've came at least 6 times. Lapis gently lapped at the girl as she tried to steady her breathing, one hand over her forehead.

"La…pis…"

"Hmm?"

"I-I-I lo, I love you, I love you so much, Lapis."

Lapis was silent, closing her eyes.

"Lapis?"

Lapis looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

 **The Morning After**

Lapis awoke to the sound of pans and dishes clattering, girls' chit chatting, and her phone softly ringing. A blanket had been laid over her. She got up and stretched and idly looked for her shirt.

It was nowhere to be found.

Her shorts and panties were gone as well.

She couldn't remember what happened to them. She winced suddenly.

Too much vigorous activity. The last time she had sex was three months ago. The door creaked open cautiously and the girl was there, holding a plate full of breakfast. She was wearing a sundress, a pale blue color with some embellishments. "Ah, good morning Lapis!" She walked over, all smiles and bounciness, and handed her the plate. "Oh, the fork! Give me a moment!"

She ran out as Lapis nibbled on the toast spread with butter and jam. Strawberry. She gulped it down. She hated strawberry.

She had hoped she would wake up earlier than the girl and leave but-

"Here you go!"

"Thanks…"

Lapis ate the food. She wasn't picky. Hell, she ate much worse, and hardly any morning-afters ever gave her something to eat.

"Oh, I'm washing your clothes right now. I woke up an hour ago and they should be done soon. Sorry about that."

Lapis' ears perked up. "Thanks."

The girl nodded and blushed. She turned away and played with the corner of the comforter as Lapis ate.

Lapis still couldn't remember her name.

She finished quickly and the girl took the plate, disappearing again. Lapis got out of bed, feeling less awkward. Her mother used to give her in-bed breakfast when she was young. But with the girl…She stretched some more and looked out the window. Outside of the dorm was lively, with some muscly men playing Frisbee, a girl riding past on a bicycle and others walking about.

"Oh, Lapis, I have your clothes."

"Yeah." Lapis tentatively sniffed them.

Cherry blossoms. What a surprise.

The girl fidgeted some more. Then she put her hands together in a startlingly loud clap as Lapis pulled her crop top over her shoulders.

"Um! Would-Would you like to—"

"Listen."

The girl drooped noticeably. Like a flower.

"Y-yes?"

Lapis inwardly groaned. This was going be harder than expected. "Listen, I, uh, I don't know what to think about…" She gesticulated. "…all this…I mean…I…I don't even know your fucking name!"

The girl drooped some more. "Oh…uh…I thought…I thought your friend told you. Before we met up last night. You know…our date?"

A date? That's what it was?

"I don't remember."

The girl adjusted herself. "Pearl. My name is Pearl."

Lapis nodded. "A gem, huh?"

The girl blushed again. "Well, since its produced biologically, its not really a gem, more like a, uh, a, uhh, crystal. Compared to you, Lapis, you're a—"

"A rock." Lapis chuckled. How many times did someone mistake her for name for belonging to a shiny blue gem, like a sapphire?

The girl smiled. "Yes, a rock."

It was too quiet after that. Too much for Lapis, who was used to hustle and bustle, her guy friends being way too loud and touchy and the distant sound of some horrible song with bad acoustics. She wanted to go back to her own dorm, if you could call it that, where she lived in a fixer-upper with 9 other people some blocks away from campus. That suited her.

Not…this room…that belonged to this girl, that was way different from her. It was stifling and warm, like a hug from someone you didn't like all that much.

But the girl…

"Pearl."

"Yes?"

"What…what do you want from me?"

"What do I want from you?" Pearl looked to the window, her eyes set with determination. Then they moved back to Lapis. Lapis didn't notice until now, since they were in the dark for most of the time together, but Pearl's eyes were a pale blue color. Like the sky in the morning or the color of Robin eggs.

Pearl's stammer disappeared as well as her hesitance as she answered Lapis. "What I want…I want…to be with you. I know that sounds silly but I really like you. A lot. Last night, was, wow, it was incredible, but, you're right, I don't know much about you either." She leaned towards Lapis, who flinched slightly.

"I…would very much like to learn more about you, if that's alright."

Lapis was taken aback. No one ever told her this. She didn't even think that actual people would say this.

"Pearl…I…"

Pearl wove her hands back and forth. "You don't have to give me an answer right now, that's fine! I've kept you for awhile as well, so, I can escort you out if you want me to."

Yeah. That's what Lapis needed. Time to think. "Yeah, that be nice."

They walked in silence to the door and Pearl waved to her from the window as the door shut. Lapis waved once then turned around and walked briskly to her own place.

"She said what?!"

"Peridot, you're too fucking loud, calm down!"

She was sitting across from her housemate Peridot in the messy kitchen back at her fixer upper. The other girl had her laptop planted in front of her, fingers moving swiftly as she talked with Lapis. She had an incredulous look on her face. Her huge round glasses slipped a bit but she pushed them back up.

"Okay, okay, but seriously? That Pearl?"

Lapis rolled her eyes. "What, like there's another Pearl on campus? Actually, wait, don't answer that." She grabbed another tortilla chip from the big bowl on the table. "Why, is she like…bad?"

Peridot huffed. "Pearl? Bad? Hah! More like the most infamous person in this school! She's studying sciences and whatnot, but she came from a pretty low income family. Then, she caught the attention of Provost Rose who gave her a free ride into our college. Not to mention she's easy on the eyes, shy, intelligent, a member of the Ballet Club and Music Appreciation Club." Period stopped typing and heaved a huge sigh. "Basically, she's way too good."

Lapis crunched the chip in her mouth. "And that's a bad thing?"

Peridot's face became more flush. "You bet your sweet ass it's a bad thing! Not to mention, she's not even into guys – she's into you."

"Everyone knows?"

"Now they do. Pretty sure you're going to be the target of every guy she's rejected. Starting…" She checked her clock. "…at noon, since its by the time everyone gets the info and confirms it for themselves. Good luck."

"Wait, Peri, how-did-were you the one that set me up?"

Peridot scoffed. "Uh, duh. How many friends do you have that are extremely efficient at information gathering and able to monitor all types of communication within this college? Just, the one."

Lapis groaned. "Well, now it just got more complicated. How the hell am I supposed to turn her down when she sounds THAT amazing."

Peridot stopped typing and closed her laptop. "You're…breaking up with her? AFTER ALL THAT I DID?! I BUSTED MY ASS GETTING HER TO YOU AND NOW SHE CAN'T EVEN GO OUT WITH YOU!?"

Lapis growled back. "Maybe you should've told me what was going to happen, then!"

"I did, you troglodyte! Its not my fault you're so fuckin' high all the time!"

"Hey, that was one time! ONE TIME! BITCH!"

"Hey, hey, hey, can't you guys keep it down? Our neighbors are gon' yell at us again and this time, its your turn Lapis to apologize." Lapis turned to see her behemoth of a housemate walk into the kitchen. "Jasper, I didn't know you were back from the volleyball meet."

Jasper opened the refrigerator and popped a can of beer open. "Yeah, well, they weren't much. Made one of the girls cry and the rest was easy-peasy." She slammed the door and stomped towards Peridot. "Hey. Babe, whats up?"

Peridot, having opened her computer again, groaned. "What's up? I got this ungrateful bitch who's always cryin' about wanting a girlfriend so I, friend I am, hooked her up with Pearl and Lapis says she doesn't want her."

Jasper turned to Lapis, jaw nearly dropping to the table. "THAT PEARL?!"

Lapis threw her hands in the air. "I have never met this fucking girl except everybody else and their pet dog. What the hell am I supposed to do?"

Jasper shrugged as she sat down next to Peridot, drinking the beer. "Well, just go on a date with her then reject her, nice and gentle. Then, you can be ostracized for the rest of your college life. Badda bing, badda boom."

Peridot hissed. "Jasper!"

Lapis sighed. "Well, that's not a bad idea…its just…I dunno where to take her, sounds like any place I like to go to won't be good enough for Her Majesty."

Peridot clapped her hands, cracked her knuckles, and typed even faster into her computer. "Well…I know…she likes…Japanese food…lets see…AH HAH! Take her to that one place, by First Avenue, I have a friend there that owes me and he'll let you in for free. How about that!?" Peridot triumphantly shouted, her face beaming and glasses all the way down to her lips. Jasper nuzzled into Peridot's neck as she gloated. "Babe, you are so GOOD with your fingers!"

Lapis turned to the window to not see the gross display of affection. "I get it. I'll go. Thanks P."

Now the only question was…what the hell was she going to wear?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note - I would like to apologize profusely for the late update! But here it is! To make it up, I'm publishing another chapter in several hours to make up for the delay. I was not expecting the influx of reviews, likes, favorites, and follows! I really appreciate it and I would like to thank everyone that likes this story. I honestly didn't think anyone would like it but I was proven wrong. I will be on a regular schedule so expect more chapters! Thank you once again!**_

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **Meeting the In-Laws**

"Lapis! Quit fidgeting so much!" Peridot scolded, trying to adjust her friend's clothes. "If you tear this dress I will make sure you will pay for it." She stopped briefly and then flicked Lapis' unruly hair backwards in an attempt to fix it. "Do you, like, ever brush your hair? Or is that just what it looks like?"

"I DO brush my hair, thank you very much." Lapis huffed, ruffling her hair further. It felt strange trying to push it back. And the dress was even stranger. "This doesn't even match me," she sulked, sitting with her legs spread in the car seat. At least she got to wear her black leather jacket, her excuse being that it was going to be chilly tonight. The sea and whatnot.

They were currently on their way to Pearl's dorm, being driven in Jasper's car by Jasper herself, Peridot fussing over Lapis appearance, and Lapis wondering if all of this was even worth it. "I can't believe I'm doing this…"

"Lapis! Sit like a lady! A lady!" Peridot squealed.

Jasper chuckled loudly in the front seat. "When Lapis becomes a lady is when I become a princess! A big ol' frilly dress and whatnot!"

"JASPER! YOU'RE NOT HELPING! Lapis, just…try not to flash anyone, okay?" Peridot pleaded.

Lapis groaned. "Yes, mom."

Jasper turned around, straining to look at Lapis. "Hey. You'll be all right. Just think of it as uh, you know, just uh…you're eating with someone nice. No biggie."

Peridot gave her a WTF look. "Jasper, I appreciate your help, but shut up."

The car twisted a bit as Jasper turned around, growling. "I KNOW WHAT I'M TALKIN' ABOUT!"

Peridot began to shriek back as Lapis sighed heavily. "Guys, guys, calm down. I'll be fine. Are we close?"

Jasper tapped the wheel, slowing down. "Yup. It's been awhile since I came to the new dorm."

Lapis peeked outside. The sun was beginning to set, pink and purple colors spreading across the sky, bleeding into the blue, as if someone put too much water in a painting. Trees and other buildings faded into dark silhouettes, difficult to distinguish from one another.

"You remember her room number?" Peridot quizzed, pulling out her smartphone. Lapis nodded. The car came to a stop and Lapis jumped out before Peridot could question her more. She stopped, and then turned around. "You two. Don't freak her out, alright?"

Peridot looked offended and Jasper laughed.

Lapis made her way to the new dorm, lit up like a Christmas Tree. Other students milled about inside in the common. She walked in and tried to avoid anyone on her way to the dorm hallways. No one talked to her. She breathed a sigh of relief once in the hall.

She came to the suite. Since she left in a hurry the night before, she didn't notice the name tags. Each was colorful and distinct with their own colors and ornamentation: Pearl's being the most ordely and coordinated. She could barely make out the other two name tags.

"…Garnet…and…Amethyst?"

If this was a coincidence, it was one hell of a divine accident that her name, Pearl's, and their respective friends were all based on gems and rocks. The door opened before she could mull more about it. Pearl stood there, wearing another light colored dress, although it was a bit shorter than the other one. Her hair was tied up in a small ponytail.

Lapis gulped. "H-Hey, hows it goin?" She could feel her cheeks get warm.

Pearl smiled widely. "Great! Umm, do you mind that, uh, I introduce you to my suitemates? They REALLY want to meet you."

Lapis nodded and put her hands in her jacket's pockets. "That's fine." It wasn't but she might as well - good impressions and what not, Peridot had told her. Pearl was gonna meet Peridot and Jasper soon anyway. She walked in, following Pearl. Her dress fluttered about and Lapis watched the almost rhythmic steps her foots took, clad in matching flats. They made it to a living room, with various seats, where two very different girls sat, quietly chatting. They looked up and stared at Lapis. They both stood up.

Pearl was still smiling as she held Lapis' hand and pulled her towards the other girls. "Lapis, these two are my suitemates Garnet and Amethyst. Garnet and Amethyst, this is Lapis, my…"

Lapis coughed. "I'm her date."

Pearl let out a nervous giggle. "Yes, yes, what she says."

Garnet, a giant of a girl, her eyes unreadable due to her mirrored Ray Bans, folded her arms and nodded towards Lapis. "Nice to meet you." She spoke slowly and deliberately in a soft British accent. The other girl, Amethyst, unruly and small with incredibly long, fluffy hair, dyed lilac, grinned and stuck out her hand. "Same here." Lapis shook her hand and Garnet's as well. The taller girl squeezed Lapis' hand slightly, not too hard but enough to make a statement. Lapis made sure not to wince and put on her best smile. Amethyst shook wildly and smiled the whole time.

"Pleasure's all mine, ladies."

Pearl hummed excitedly. "Well, I'm off. I'll be back late. Oh! I left my bag in my room. Give me a moment." She flitted off like a hummingbird.

Lapis watched her go then turned to the two girls. "So…um…any plans for tonight?" Garnet made a grunt and Amethyst let out a loud laugh. "Weeeeeell, me and Garnet have our own plans, but I'll be heading to the pub. They're gonna have wrestlin'!" The tiny girl pounded a fist into her other hand.

"Sounds…fun." Lapis commented, not knowing what to say. She couldn't help but think that maybe her and Jasper would get along though…

"And I'm going to an orchestra." Garnet flatly stated.

"Oh, what will they be performing?" Lapis asked without thinking. She really did love classical music and wanted to get along with Pearl's roommate.

Garnet adjusted her glasses. "Debussy. La damoiselle élue."

Lapis nodded. "Never heard of it."

Garnet didn't move. "I highly recommend it."

An awkward silence enveloped the room. Lapis tugged at the hem of her jacket, trying to keep her face upwards. Garnet stared back at her until finally saying something, even more slowly.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"What?"

Pearl interrupted as she ran back into the living room, slightly breathless with her hair ruffled. "I'm back! I don't know how but my purse ended up under my bed. Are you ready to go Lapis?"

Lapis nodded, still looking at Garnet. "Yeeeeauh. I'm ready."

Amethyst grinned again and waved as they left the suite. "Byeeeeeeeeee lovebirds!"

When the door to the suite shut, Lapis finally shivered.

"Is something wrong, Lapis?" Pearl asked, her brow furrowed.

"N-Nah, I'm okay. Lets get going." Lapis shrugged off the rest of the chill and linked arms with Pearl. They walked leisurely to the parking lot. As they did, Lapis could feel Pearl fidget a bit. The other girl finally turned to her, a finger to her chin, her eyebrows raised.

"Are we walking or…?"

"My friends are driving us, is that alright?"

Pearl smiled hugely. "That's fine." She snuggled a bit closer to Lapis.

HOW THE FUCK IS SHE SO CUTE, Lapis mentally shouted, trying not to blush. Pearl was soft and warm and the closeness exaggerated it all the same. Lapis was having a hard time not touching her. This was way harder than she thought it would be - she was used to one night stands and forgettable lays. Now, she was getting to know Pearl, and she was showing herself to her as well. It had been dark and short, the previous times with Pearl– the only thing Lapis was focused on was their bodies and the sound of Pearl's desperate gasps and pleads.

Her face warmed up remembering last night.

"Lapis? Is something the manner?"

Lapis coughed loudly. "Its fine, its fine, I, uh, swallowed a bug."

"Oh. Okay…"

A car horn honked at them and lights lit up the dark parking lot. Lapis, shielding her eyes, saw both of her housemates grinning inside of the car. "Are those your friends?" Pearl inquired, struggling to see.

Lapis sighed. "Unfortunately, yes."

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **The Dinner Date of Doom**

They were all packed into Jasper's SUV and she drove slowly out of the dorm parking lot. Lapis sat in the back with Peridot, giving shotgun to Pearl, who was eyeing Jasper curiously. She cleared her throat and leaned towards the front seat. "Jasper, Pearl. Pearl, Jasper."

Jasper grinned, showing off her large canines. It was something Lapis hated. Pearl simply smiled back, her teeth tiny in comparison. "Nice to meet you, Jasper. I think you're in one of my classes?" Jasper chuckled loudly and turned wildly. "Yeah, we have a history class together. You always have interestin' questions for the professor!" The car leaned to the side and then returned to normal as they drove down a long stretch of road towards the city.

Lapis nearly flew out the window but leaned back in towards Pearl. "And this is—" Before she could finish, Pearl gasped. "Lapis, you should put on your seatbelt! That is, to say, I'm not saying your driving is dangerous or anything, Jasper."

Jasper smiled again. "No offense taken, babe."

Lapis groaned. "Its just a short drive, Pearl, its nothing to worry about. Anyway, this is Peridot." Pearl seemed to finally realize another person was in the car. "Oh, hi Peridot! I must thank you for introducing me to Lapis." Peridot peeked from her smartphone. "Yeah, no problem. How about you give me some info on your suitemates? Then we're fair."

Lapis smacked on her on the back soundly, laughingly hollowly. "Isn't she funny! Ha! Ha!" Lapis quickly hissed into Peridot's ear. "You. Guys. Need. To. CHILL." Peridot adjusted her glasses. "Sounds like you need to take your own advice, Miss Lazuli." Before Lapis could smack her again, the car stopped abruptly. "We're here!" Jasper bellowed, already swinging the door open and stepping outside. Pearl did as well, except more elegantly.

They arrived at the sushi place. As Peridot got out as well, Pearl looked perplexed. "Is this…a group thing?" Lapis shook her head. "Nah, they're going to a different restaurant. We'll meet back in a couple of hours."

Jasper came back around. "Hah! Its alright, Pearly, you can have Lapis all to yourself! Not to mention, we won't be at the house tonight, so you can have MORE fun!" Pearl's entire face went red. "JASPER! FUCK OFF ALREADY!" Lapis yelled, trying to kick at her. Jasper dodged easily and walked away chuckling with Peridot following closely.

Lapis sighed and turned back to Pearl. "I'm sorry about that, she's just—Pearl?" The other girl's face was less red but her gaze focused on the ground. She looked up slowly, her eyes burning once again.

"Is…is it okay if I go back to your house? Tonight?"

Lapis gulped, hopefully not too loudly. "Uhhh, yeah, sure. You can come by. You don't have classes tomorrow or anything?"

Pearl shook her head. "No. Am…Am I weird for wanting to…um…do what we did…last night…again?"

Lapis' entire throat went dry, last night's memories spilling over her in a hot mess. She nodded, not trusting her voice, then grabbed Pearl's hand. "C'mon, lets eat." They strode quickly into the restaurant.

Lapis stretched as they exited the restaurant. "That was pretty good." She commented, still tasting the food on her lips. Pearl was at her side quickly, all smiles. "Indeed! Thank you for bringing me!"

"Yeah. No problem." She put a hand in her jacket's pocket, fumbling and finding her phone. "Hold on, I'll call Jasper." Before she pushed the "Call" button, she turned to Pearl slowly. "Pearl?"

"Yes Lapis?"

"Did…Did you still want to stay…the night?"

"Yes. Is that alright with you?"

"Its fine with me."

She rested her head on her shoulder, humming. "Thank you."

Lapis swallowed and called Jasper and they were soon on their way back. The two were dropped off at the sidewalk as Jasper sped off into the night and Lapis could glimpse Peridot staring intently from the backseat.

 _I'm going to be questioned so much. Augh. I have to pay her and Jasper back too._ Originally they were going to just drop off Pearl but due to Jasper's joke, there they were. Lapis swallowed her spit again, unable to make her throat wet. This was different. This was weird. She wished she ordered more alcohol back at the restaurant but Pearl had asked so many questions.

So many.

They walked in silence to the door as Lapis messed with the keys. Time was moving way too fast. A sudden shakiness was in Lapis' limb and it took all of her concentration to finally open the door. They walked in and Lapis scratched the back of her head, not looking at Pearl.

"Umm…did you want…some water or something?"

"Lapis."

"Yes?"

"Should…I not be here?"

Lapis looked up. Pearl stood there with her arms folded, her gaze on the floor. "No, no, its fine, I want you here, its just, uh, this is the first time I let someone come home with me." It wasn't but it was. Pearl perked up. "Really?" Lapis nodded. "Yeah…so…"

A cold, slim hand grasped her own. Pearl had closed the distance quickly and was mere inches from Lapis' face. "I'd like to see your room, if you don't mind." Pearl quipped, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. Lapis' face went red again and she felt her hand do the same as well. This was weird. She usually took the lead. "Oh…okay."

They went up stairs quickly, holding hands all the while. Lapis opened her door and turned on the lights. Her room wasn't anything to write home about, with sparse decorations and things tossed about. It was cleaner than usual, though, because she had the smallest hope that Pearl would come. Pearl sat on the bed and looked around, curious and marveling at what she saw. Then she fixed her eyes on Lapis and patted the space besides her. Lapis closed the door and sat beside her.

She swore she could hear nothing but her heartbeat, a noisy thing, deafening and rhythmic, threatening to overtake everything. Over all of the noise, she heard Pearl's soft breathing.

Lapis took a breath then looked at Pearl. "What…what is it?"

Pearl blinked. "Hmm?"

Lapis sighed. "Why are you here? I mean, what do you want?"

Pearl blushed. "I…I wanted to spend more time with you. I don't want to leave your side."

"Okay, I get that, but why? Are you just in it for the sex or whatever?"

Pearl's eyes widened. "Lapis I-" Before she could finish, Lapis spat. "Because if you are, this would be so much easier."

Silence.

"Lapis. I really like you. I do. I'm not lying. I mean, I admit, the sex is wonderful, but that's not the only thing." Pearl whispered, her hands once again covering Lapis'. Lapis pulled away instinctively.

"Why? I don't get it. I'm nothing. I just – I'm really used to people using me and then throwing me away. You, you're different. I don't know why you want to be with me. I'm not interesting or worth getting worked up over and—"

Pearl's lips covered her own in a clumsy but well meaning kiss. Her hands were wandering and found theirselves wrapping around Lapis' thin frame in a tight embrace. Pearl's hot breath was on her neck and Lapis could feel her lips uttering each word. "You…are everything to me." When had anyone ever said that to her?

"That doesn't answer my question. Pearl, I know you think I'm the best but I'm really not. And not all the time." Lapis could feel her own tears streaming down her face and was thankful that Pearl was buried in her neck to not notice. Where was this coming from? She never even told this shit to Peridot or Jasper. No one."I'm alright if you break up with me or never talk to me again. I just…don't want to hurt you. I really don't."

Pearl pulled back, her eyes intense, focusing on Lapis. It was too much. This fierce gaze – where her eyes reflected everything she wanted. It was her. Nothing but her image reflected on Pearl's eyes.

Pearl spoke slowly. "I…think I understand. You're afraid this isn't real. It is." Her hand squeezed Lapis', her hands hot and firm. "Lapis. I think there's a lot more that I don't know about you and if its alright with you, I'd like to know more. I thought…if we came to your place, you would feel more comfortable. I didn't mean to insinuate something else."

Lapis put her head down, too ashamed to let Pearl see her red, wet face. "I…appreciate that, thanks. I guess I'm used to everyone just fucking me and leaving." She let out a shaky laugh. "Is that how you heard of me? That I'll just sleep with anyone?"

"Lapis, I-no, that's not what it is at all!"

"Then what is it?!" Lapis screamed, grabbing at Pearl's shoulders.

Oh no. This was it. She was going to get up and leave. Lapis didn't blame her. She would've done the same.

But Pearl stayed, her eyes as firm as ever.

"I…saw you. When you were swimming in the ocean." She laughed softly. "Sorry, that sounds like something a stalker would say. I was out for my morning run and I saw you swimming." Pearl stroked her arms. "I couldn't help but think, what a strong person. To be out there, alone, against the sea, swimming so deftly with strength. Not just physical, but mentally as well."

Her hands began to make her way to Lapis' shoulders, stroking them ever so gently. Lapis felt her grip weaken and her hands fell to her sides, her attention focused on Pearl. "Before I knew it, I was seeing you everywhere. You were always doing something and you seemed so strong and friendly. Everything I wasn't. But I know that that's not always the case. So…I wanted to know more about you. That's why I came to you, that night. I was so scared and yet you were so casual. That's when I knew, yes, this is right. This is what I want."

A hand came to her face and Lapis stayed still as Pearl wiped away her tears. Pearl's eyes were brimming with tears as well but Lapis could only focus on her lips, saying words she never thought would come out of her mouth.

"I want you Lapis."

Lapis grabbed Pearl's arm and pushed her down on the bed, her instincts taking over. Pearl, dazed, simply watched. "Lapis?"

Lapis squeezed Pearl's wrist. So thin, so delicate, like glass that would break. Glass that was overflowing. She was the water. "Pearl." She couldn't think of anything to say. Then- "I-I want you too."

Pearl smiled and closed her eyes as her own tears finally fell. Lapis leant down and kissed her softly. First on the forehead then her cheeks, tasting the sweet saltiness of the tears. Lapis mumbled as she continued to kiss Pearl. "I…thanks for what you said. I wish I could tell you what I thought but—" Pearl's hand wove through her hair, rubbing and smoothing the strands carefully. "I know what you think. I can see it in the way you look at me."

Lapis blushed. "Sorry."

Pearl giggled and pulled Lapis' face towards her own, kissing her. "Its okay. I like it when you look at me." Lapis felt herself melting and pushed further into the kiss. The air seemed so cold and heavy and now, it was warm. A comfortable warmness. They pulled back and Lapis glimpsed the spit trail they created.

Pearl looked back at her, expectant, not minding the saliva.

"…Pearl?"

"Yes Lapis?"

It was insane how two words made Lapis feel so hot. She loved the way her name spilled from Pearl's mouth, the way her lips moved, everything involved in a simple utterance. Lapis wondered if she had the same effect on Pearl. "Do you want the lights on or…?"

Pearl's blush returned. "Umm…well, I would like to see you more clearly, but if you'd rather the lights off, that's fine."

Lapis shook her head. "I…want to see you too."

Pearl smiled. "Okay then."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5

**_I lied. I uploaded another chapter but I don't think you guys mind much._**

 **Chapter 5**

 **The Second Time**

The way Pearl sounded during sex was insanely cute. From the small, high-pitched whines to the loud, shameless moans, Lapis loved them all. The number one thing she loved would be when she would ask Pearl what she wanted.

"Pearl? What is it? I don't understand what you're saying. What do you want?" Lapis egged on, enjoying the teasing, as she stroked the girl's hips and sides. Pearl gasped and her body trembled, heat emanating from her slender form. Her back was beginning to arch, frustrated at the fact that Lapis wasn't touching her.

"Pearl?"

She continued to pant and finally her back straightened and she laid down, her breath still short and gasping. "La-Lapis, I, I want you to-" Her hand went to her face, covering her red cheeks and mouth.

Lapis grinned and touched her hipbones with a single finger. "What?" Pearl whined and her body begin to move once more. "Lapissssss." She whimpered, her hands looking for the other girl. "Please…please."

"Please what?"

"…please…please use your mouth."

A delightful shiver went through Lapis and she eagerly set her head down, now positioned between Pearl's soft, milky white thighs. Immediately, Pearl's hands went to her head, grabbing at Lapis hair. Pearl's hips began to shake and grind against Lapis' face. She hadn't even started yet, Lapis smiled, wondering if Pearl could feel her do that as well.

She began with slowly kissing Pearl's small bush, light colored and curly. She made her way down to the labia. Pearl's seemed so pretty, much different from Lapis' own. She flicked at them softly, prompting more whines from Pearl. Lapis decided not to tease her any more and started licking her clit in patterns. Pearl's grip on her hand increased and she buckled once more, pushing herself into Lapis' face. Not that she minded. Her own face was now slick with wet and cum. She licked her lips, feeling her own body getting hotter and wetter as well. But now, she was focused on pleasing Pearl.

Some time had passed and Pearl's body shook as the waves of pleasure overtook her. She sighed heavily and laid down, her body still trembling slightly. Lapis lapped at her gently, not wanting to miss a spot. She wanted to make her clean. And although it was a first for Lapis, as she blushed, she was beginning to like the smell and taste of Pearl and her cum. It was sweet and slick.

Done with cleaning her, Lapis crawled over to her and kissed her gently, knowing that Pearl was still riding the metaphorical waves. It was all too easy to overtake her but Lapis didn't want to. Pearl whispered to her in a smoky voice, much different from her usual speech. "Lapis…that was...wonderful. Thank you." Lapis liked that about Pearl too – the fact that she was still so polite even though she just finished eating her out. "You're welcome." She smiled.

Now that she could see her more clearly, Lapis wanted to remember and record this image before her. Pearl's body, much like her namesake, was soft, pale, and seemingly polished. Maybe that was the sweat, Lapis mused. Her hipbones protruded, adding texture to her smooth, lithe body. Her breasts were small mounds, even more white than the rest of her body. Her nipples, different from Lapis' dark brown, were light pink and small, like delicious candies. Pearl's collarbone was pronounced as well and added to her delicate frame. Her limbs were long and defined and Lapis liked how graceful they were.

She was like porcelain.

"Lapis?"

"Hmm?" She snuggled closer to Pearl. "What is it?"

Pearl struggled to speak. "I…I would like to please you as well. You're always the one doing it to me, so I felt like…you were missing out." Lapis felt her heart skip a beat and then some.

"You…you don't have to, I mean-"

"I want to. I really do. I'm inexperienced but I'm really grateful that you make me feel so good. I wanted to…repay you back."

Lapis breathed in deeply then let it out slowly. When was the last time someone did that for her? She didn't mind – she liked giving more than receiving. But the sincerity in Pearl's gaze could not be denied. "Okay. Okay. Umm…yeah."

Pearl giggled again then got up and positioned herself. She was now straddling Lapis and seemed more nervous than the girl beneath her. "Here…here I go. Please…tell me if I'm doing alright."

Lapis smiled. "Don't worry – you'll know." She assured, wanting to put her at ease. Pearl nodded and leaned down, beginning at Lapis' neck. Her kisses were so gentle – she could feel each and every one of them but they felt so light. She sucked at Lapis' neck as well, her hands going over Lapis' stomach and to her breasts.

Hers' were larger than Pearl's but still small. Pearl grasped one carefully, her long fingers tenderly squeezing her nipples. Lapis' breath hitched a bit. Pearl continued, as if not hearing the little hiccup. She began to suck at Lapis' right breast, licking, sucking, and slightly tugging on them as she teased the other with her soft fingers. Lapis tried not to pant and felt a familiar wetness grow in her lower region. She was so gentle with her.

Pearl moved downwards, her hands trailing from Lapis' chest to her thighs. She stared at Lapis' wet spot, suddenly distracted. "Wha-what is it?" Lapis asked, suddenly feeling vulnerable. Pearl smiled and then stroked Lapis' vulva. "Its…very…lovely." She whispered.

Lapis trembled. "Th-Thanks?"

Pearl touched it carefully and surprisingly, pulled the outer lips apart gently, her breath touching her inner parts. Lapis moaned in spite of it. She didn't think Pearl would…examine her. She continued touching her and finally started rubbing Lapis' clit slowly. She moaned again. Pearl stopped. "Is…am I doing alright?"

Lapis struggled to speak. "You're…doing great. Please, don't stop." She didn't know what to do with her hands, desperately grabbing at the sheets. Pearl continued, slowly, and then built up speed, as her other hand pulled at Lapis' lower stomach, revealing more of her. Pearl then moved her face closer to Lapis and tentatively licked. Lapis, overcome with pleasure, started to grind, not satisfied with the small touches.

Pearl, realizing, began to lick and suck with fervor, her hands kneading Lapis' hips and lower stomach. The combination was taking its toll. Her body was growing more and more hot, her clit pleading for more as her body struggled to find more contact. "Fuck! Hah! Hah! Pearl! Pearl!" She gasped, as the other girl inserted her slender fingers, stroking her insides. The ache grew stronger and finally Lapis stopped struggling, staying still as she could feel the heat inside of her growing stronger and stronger.

She came. She had closed her eyes, wanting to focus on the feeling. It seemed like forever until Pearl nudged at her.

"Are you alright Lapis?!"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm alright."

"Oh, okay, its just, you stopped moving for awhile."

Lapis blushed. "Well, I uh, really enjoyed, what you uh, did to me. Yeah. Where'd you learn that?" Pearl shyly smiled. "I uh, went with what seemed the most pleasurable. Was it…?" Before she could finish, Lapis kissed her. "It was great, Pearly."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
